Movie Night
by espertortuga
Summary: Tonight was something they liked to call "bad movie night" which basically meant they would pick out a low quality B movie, get drunk, and make fun of how horrible the movie was. Ian/Anthony fluff


"The popcorn's done," Ian grinned as he unplugged the popcorn machine.

"Alright, I'll get the drinks." Anthony answered back, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a couple of cold draft beers. Tonight was something they liked to call "bad movie night" which basically meant they would pick out a low quality B movie, get drunk, and make fun of how shitty the movie was. Ian hopped on their new black couch with the popcorn bowl in hand and shuffled over to the side, waiting for Anthony to join him. "I heard this one's pretty bad from a lot of people."

"Excellent," Ian grinned, shoveling some kernels into his mouth. Anthony sunk down beside him with a contented sigh and set the beers on the table while Ian pressed _play_ on the remote. The title screen came on and Ian laughed at how ridiculous it looked. "That is the worst looking title screen."

"It looks so low budget," Anthony agreed grinning, taking some popcorn from the bowl on Ian's lap. Ian's eyes followed his arm as he drew his hand close to him and he felt himself momentarily forgetting the movie. Anthony withdrew his hand and munched on the kernels, eyes focused on the screen and not noticing his friend observing him. "You can totally tell that's a set, dude. Even we use better props than these guys," he laughed, knocking Ian out of his fascinated trance.

"Oh, yeah," Ian joined in, now watching the screen. "They couldn't even afford decent believable actors. Am I supposed to believe that girl's seventeen?" Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, looking over at Anthony. "She has to be at least thirty," he ended rousing a chuckle from Anthony. More and more poorly filmed scenes had them occupied and Ian found himself becoming engrossed in the film, despite the horrendous quality, which was why he didn't notice Anthony's hand reaching over to grab more popcorn until it was now on his thigh, making Ian gasp quietly, but not loud enough to draw Anthony's attention. It was there for only two seconds until Anthony realized it wasn't the popcorn bowl and quickly muttered an apology, reaching for the bowl instead.

More time had passed and, a few trips to the refrigerator later, they had gone through a six pack of beer already and Ian felt warm and buzzed. His eyes lazily began glancing toward Anthony for much more prolonged moments than his sober self would have allowed and he only then noticed Anthony was sitting closer to him. For some reason his eyes were now transfixed on Anthony's face as his lips curved into a smile and he burst into a fit of laughter at the screen. Ian honestly felt no control over his hand when it suddenly reached up and lightly fell onto Anthony's shoulder. Anthony's laughter trickled down and he glanced down at Ian's hand then to Ian, but before he could open his mouth to question him Ian began brushing his hand and retreating. "Sorry. You had a crumb on your shirt," he quickly lied. Anthony looked at him as Ian stared straight ahead at the movie. He could feel Anthony's eyes on him for a few moments, but he didn't dare look back at him. Just then the characters on screen began arguing then attacking each other in what was obviously the most staged wrestling fight they've ever seen and both began laughing hysterically at how horrible it looked, forgetting all about the awkward moment.

"Holy shit! That's the worst wrestling match ever!" Anthony chortled as he fell back into the cushion in hysterics.

Ian was shaking his head and rolling with laughter then he pointed at the screen. "Dude! I can see the fucking boom mike!" Anthony laughed even harder. "They're so terrible at wrestling! Look how that guy just grabbed that other guy and threw him like he weighed nothing!"

Ian was clutching his side then he suddenly was tackled on the couch by Anthony in a fit of laughter, yelling "This is how you really wrestle!"

"No! Stop!" Ian yelled out slinking further into the cushions trying to get away from Anthony, who had now resorted to tickle-wrestling with him. "ANTHONY," Ian laughed wildly then summoned the courage to retaliate as his fingers dove under Anthony's arms, tickling him back.

"N-NO!" Anthony screeched as he was no longer able to hold himself up causing him to fall on Ian who continued giggling. Anthony was gasping for air and still lying on top of Ian, who was breathing quickly and smiling with him. Anthony had almost fully caught his breath when Ian's hands all of a sudden reached out and tickled Anthony's sides. "Ian!" He cried out as his friend relished in getting him back for the first attack.

"Okay," Ian sighed. "I'm done this time. I promise!"

"Me too," Anthony smiled as he lay against Ian's chest, still giddy from the warm feeling of alcohol coursing through him. He looked directly above him at Ian and caught him smiling widely, his cheeks tinted with a rosy glow that made Anthony grin even more. "What are you so happy about?" he asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. Why are you still laying on me?" Ian smiled faintly.

Anthony groaned and stretched more onto Ian, the grin never once leaving his face. "I'm too tired to move. Plus, this is comfy."

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. "Stop being so gay and get off me."

"I will when you stop being gay," Anthony shot back playfully.

"You're on top of me! You're totally out-gaying me right now."

Anthony flattened himself more on Ian. "Oh, I'm sorry! Is this better?" he teased softly.

Ian gasped out as Anthony pressed the air out of him by bringing his body up on Ian even more. "Stop it! Stop," Ian yelped with a giggle. His arms went around Anthony and held him in place. Anthony squirmed, but Ian was using all his strength to keep him there. "Try to escape now, dick breath!" Anthony tried pushing himself up against Ian's body when he heard Ian try and suppress a shuddered gasp.

"Sorry, did I hurt you," Anthony asked quietly. Ian's hands were still wrapped around him, but his grip had loosened to a gentle touch.

"No, I just… I'm okay…"

"Should I get off…"

"No! No, uh… you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Okay," Anthony answered lightly. Ian's hands lingered over Anthony's chest as the forgotten movie continued playing on the television. His lips parted a bit and his lucent light-blue eyes followed his fingers as they lightly drummed on his friend's chest. Anthony didn't seem to mind and after a few moments Ian felt a warm hand over his own. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he felt the need to rest his head on top of Anthony's and sigh softly.

"Ian?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The words slipped out so casually that he hadn't fully realized what he had said, but Ian breathed in deeply and smiled.

"I love you too, Anthony."


End file.
